


Discovery

by softzen



Series: Pretty Boys [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M, but I love him, killmyself, lead up to the fuc fest, nctfuckfest, yukhei is a idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzen/pseuds/softzen
Summary: Johnny hears Jungwoo moan some of the members names and decides to tell everyone, from their neighbours to the cat. A bet is then made on who get to have Jungwoo first!





	Discovery

Johnny bounded down the stairs enthusiastically with a smile on his face. He whipped around the doorway to the kitchen only to be greeted by a disgruntled Jaehyun. He sat at the table, leaning his head on his left hand and a half eaten bowl of cereal in front of him. 

“Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun,” Johnny cooed and ripped a chair from the table to sit directly in front of Jaehyun. “You won’t believe what I heard last night.” 

Jaehyun didn’t flinch at the intrusive loud noise the older made and looked up at him with blood shot eyes. “What did you hear?”

“Well, you know how you got tipsy like 2 weeks ago and told me you though Jungwoo was hot?”

Jaehyun’s cheeks flushed and he looked down shyly. “Yeah, hyung.” 

“Well turns out it’s mutual!” Johnny exclaimed. “I mean he moaned Yukhei’s name too, but whatever.” 

“What?” Jaehyun tried to wrap his brain around what just came out of Johnny’s mouth. “Moaned?”

Johnny nodded. “He was obviously giving himself the good old jerk and poke if you know what I mean, but yeah I was walking past from the washroom when I thought I heard him crying in his room, side note he was whimpering, but anyways I’m just glad I didn’t open the door.”

“And he moaned mine and Yukhei’s name?” Jaehyun asked.

“Well yeah,” Johnny said.

“Are you sure it was my name?”

“Well Jaehyun,” Johnny mock moaned, “isn’t that hard to make out, even through a door.” 

Jaehyun tried to hit him pitifully from across the table his cheeks flaming. “Don’t do that,” he hissed. 

“Yeah, but anyways he has the hots for you, like really bad, so get it,” Johnny beamed. He sat like the cat that got the rat, smug and kinda annoying. 

“Well we have to tell Lucas too,” Jaehyun said thoughtfully.

Johnny looked taken aback. “What!”

Jaehyun shrugged. “He deserves to know too.”

“Fine.” Johnny stood up and walked around the table pulling Jaehyun to his feet. “Come on, lets go find him.” 

***  
Lucas took it better then both of them expected. Lucas stood next to his dresser, in the midst of looking for clothes when the 2 men burst into his room yelling his name. Kun had stuck his head under his pillow, but as the two explained to Lucas what happened, he slowly emerged, his bed head wild and unruly as he listened intently. 

“So Jungwoo hyung moaned mine and Jaehyun’s name while masturbating last night?” 

Jaehyun and Johnny nodded. 

“Sick.” 

Kun sat in his bed with a frown on his face and Mark rolled into sight from under the covers of Lucas’s bed. Kun’s gaze fell to him and he frowned harder. “Since when were you here?” 

“I don’t know, Donghyuck kicked me out of his bed at like 2 am last night because I was too clingy.” Mark rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

Kun frowned again and Lucas decided his eyebrows were permanently furrowed. 

“Okay,” Jaehyun started, “you’re missing the point, Lu. Jungwoo is into us and moans our names when he masturbates.” 

“I don’t think this helps, but I’ve heard Jungwoo masturbating in the shower before and he moaned my name too.” Mark interjected sleepily. 

Kun looks at him with disgust. “Do you all have no respect for privacy?”

Johnny snorted. “You’re talking to the same group that when Renjun outed Jisung for being loud while jacking off at night we threw him a party and even had a cake, which we had a dick drawn on it from the local Dairy Queen to celebrate his becoming a man.” 

Mark shrugged. “That’s not even that bad, Jaehyun do you remember when we walked in on Taeyong in the living room fingering himself at 4 in the morning?” 

Jaehyun blushed and nodded. 

“That’s wild, how do I get in on that?” Lucas sounded generally interested in it. 

Kun stared at them. “What the fuck.” 

Everyone else shrugged. 

“Okay, but you do realise this mean that you guys have all heard Jungwoo moan 3 different peoples names, right?” Kun asked, seeming to have finally accepted he was apart of this conversation, but not accepting what was happening. 

“Listen at this point, half of the 127 line has fucked, so I don’t know what to tell you Kun.” Johnny said as if it were a fact, which it probably was, now that Kun thought about it. 

“Is that true?” Kun asked looked at Jaehyun. 

“Well I’ve been with 4 out of 9 member in NCT, so yeah, I don’t know the details, but like it’s all open.”

Mark nodded. “If you listen hard enough, you can hear the sexual tension.”

Lucas snorted, but then choked and sat up straight as if something had hit him. “Wait is that why I’ve seen Doyoung kiss Ten, but Ten kiss you,” he pointed at Jaehyun who flushed, “and also seen Doyoung kiss Taeyong, but like all at different times!” 

“Yes honey,” Mark patted him thigh. 

Lucas turns to him, all wide eyes and loud voice. “Wait, is that why you tired to kiss me last night!” 

Mark shrugged. 

“Oh my god, you’re all fucking.” Kun stated. 

“Yeah pretty much,” Mark said. 

Kun clued in and then furrowed his brows again. “Then why is Jungwoo moaning different names so shocking?” 

“Because no one has kissed him yet,” Johnny said as if it were the most duh thing of all time. 

“Which means we need to stage a intervention!” Lucas exclaimed. “We get everyone but Jungwoo in a room and talk about who gets to kiss him first.” 

“That could work,” Jaehyun said and looked at him curiously. 

“That’s not right at all, Jungwoo is a human, not a toy.” Kun tried to defend the boy.

“Do you not wanna kiss Jungwoo?” Johnny looked at him expectantly and when Kun curled into himself a little and blushed, his answer was given.

Mark said, “ I’ll get Hyuck to take him out for coffee next day off so we can have the meeting, Hyungs.” 

“Cool, isn’t that Friday?” Jaehyun looked up his mouth mumbling out a schedule for the next couple days. 

Kun nodded. “I believe so.”

“Fuck, I’m so excited.”

***  
Mark will let it know that he and Johnny discussed the whole Jungwoo ordeal in great detail. The plan was simple and everyone knew they were supposed to meet in the living room, but why was left out. That was the easy part. Donghyuck would take him out for coffee and the rest would meet in the living room. Convincing Donghyuck however was a whole another thing on it’s own.

“And what’s in it for me?” Donghyuck said as he blended his eye shadow in the washroom mirror. 

Mark stared at the youngers reflection and gulped. Donghyuck’s hair was parted prettily showing off his forehead and his lips were painted a shiny red. 

“What do you want?” Mark asked. 

Donghyuck’s hands froze mid stroke, not even for a second, and if Mark hadn’t been staring and studying the boy, he would not have noticed the hesitation. It wasn’t unknown that the two of them had a interesting relationship, platonic and well, sometimes not, it was interesting. It was push and pull, tug and rip, or break and cry. Mark couldn’t believe himself that he had even given Donghyuck the chance to choose, and it seemed Donghyuck couldn’t’ either. 

Donghyuck resumed his blending and added more of his transition colour to even things out. 

“Hmm, so many things I could ask for.” He said. “Maybe things like buying me food for the next week or promising to sleep in my bed with me for the next month.” 

“A month!” Mark exclaimed. 

“It’s not my fault you never spend time with me, Mark.” 

“Oh okay, I see, but you can ignore me for a week straight and I just have to put up with it?” 

Donghyuck leaned back an fluttered his eyelashes to get a better look at his work. “Yup,” he popped his lips satisfied. 

“Oh my gosh.” Mark rolled his eyes turning on his heels to walk away. Maybe he’ll try again later tonight when he younger is tired. 

“Hey, wait a second.” Donghyuck’s voice was gentler. 

Mark stopped and looked back at him, gauging the look on his face and the tone in his face. “Yes?”

“I’ll do it.” Donghyuck said and smirked before turning back around to the mirror and digging into his makeup bag. 

Mark found the air in the room a little warmer, and he smiled. “Thank you.” 

Donghyuck hummed in response, paying him no more attention as he fanned some gold along him cheekbones. Mark ended up snuggled next to Donghyuck that night, with his hands curled in the youngers hair as he slept. 

***  
Mark gave Donghyuck a big kiss on his forehead as he shoved him out the door, Jungwoo already ahead and chattering about something or other. He mouthed ‘Thank you’ to him, but all he got was a eye roll. He closed the door and watched from the window as Hyuck grabbed Jungwoo’s hands and led him away and out of sight. He exhaled and then rounded the corner into the living room only to be met with Doyoung and Taeyong seemingly in a whisper yell argument.

“Okay,” Mark said, drawing everyone’s attention, “They’re gone now.” 

“Great okay,” Johnny said. “Now we can start.”

Doyoung nods his head, turning away from Taeyong completely. “Why are we even here? This better not be something stupid.”

“Well this has to do with Jungwoo and-” Jaehyun’s cut off. 

“Okay what did I tell you about meddling in other peoples business?” Ten interrupts rudely. 

“Actually it was me who head him.” Johnny speaks up.

Ten lets his head fall into his hands. “Great, it’s Chicago boy’s story.” He mumbled.

“Heard what exactly?” Taeyong asks. 

Given the hook to the story, Johnny lunches into a detailed retelling of his pass by Jungwoo’s room this week and goes so far as to explain him telling it to Jaehyun, Lucas and the others. 

“And this is our problem because?” Yuta speaks up from Sicheng’s side.

“That he wants in on this whole NCT sex thing!” Lucas exclaims. “Neo Culture Sexology!” 

A couple of the group gasp in denial. “First of all that is not what this is!” Taeyong stares at him. 

“That’s a lie you’re all fucking and I know it!” Lucas pointed his finger at him. “Why didn’t you guys tell me? This is a betrayal! I could’ve been fucking months ago!” 

“Lucas!” Kun shrieks to try and shut him up. 

“Kun!” He screams back. 

Ten still hasn’t removed his face from his hands and distantly, Mark thinks he can hear him sighing. 

“We’re just helping each other out!” Doyoung rolls his eyes and crosses him legs. 

“Yeah well I happen to enjoy ‘platonic helping a friend out’ blowjobs, Bunny.” Lucas states staring him down. 

“Platonic blowjobs,” Jaehyun repeated and giggled to himself as the other continued to bicker.

“Oh my gosh, can you all just chill out for a moment!” Taeil shouts, but isn’t too surprised when no one bothers to even acknowledge him. Sicheng pats his shoulder with a smile that says, ‘at least you tried.’

Taeyong finally uses what the dreamies call his dad voice to say, “Will every one just shut up!” The dad voice despite its name, it actually quite terrifying, hard as steel,  
rough and tumble, the kind of voice that cuts through a room, demanding silence. 

“Am I the only one who’s turned on now?” Ten breaks the tension. 

Taeyong groans and throws his hands in the air in mock defeat. Johnny giggles and raises his hand for a high five from Ten. 

“So basically since,” Mark looks over at Lucas who sat defiantly on the single seat couch, “someone is angry about the prospect of us hiding one huge open relationship and wants in on the whole thing, we figured Jungwoo feels the same.” 

“I just don’t know how he didn’t noticed, I legit smashed Taeyong into the wall the other day.” Doyoung states, which causes anarchy to rise once again. 

“Okay, but what does this have to do with us?” Sicheng asks.

“Well, uh,” Mark doesn’t try to hide the blush that travels up his face, “who like, gets him first, I guess.” 

Doyoung and Ten coo at him loudly. “Is little Mark wanting to get in Jungwoo oppa’s pants?” Ten baby talks him. 

Mark’s face burns with embarrassment. “Shut up, hyung!” 

“Well if we let Marky get at him, we’ll have to wait another 3 months at least, have you seen him and Haechan,” Doyoung said his words laced with humour, but it hurt Mark a little nonetheless. 

“Oi, hyung,” he said, staring him down a little, “bit of a low blow.” 

Doyoung’s eyes were apologetic, but he said nothing else and Johnny spoke up in the silence. “So since I doubt we’ll actually get to decide, I say we make this interesting.” 

This caught everyone’s attention.

“Now my idea is we all get touchy and try and win his love and whoever gets Jungwoo to kiss them first, not the other way around, gets bragging rights and the right to explain everything to him.” Johnny finishes looking very proud of himself. 

“So it’s anyone’s game?” Yuta asks.

“Yup,” Jaehyun said with a devious smile upon his lips. 

“Fuck you, I’m going to win,” Yuta springs to his feet and takes off up the stairs. 

Jaehyun races after him, with Lucas hot on his heels. “I don’t think so Utah!”

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay, so this is the lead up to the series i want to do on everyone fucking Jungwoo, i haven't decided who get to him first, but i'll figure it out soon, this is so badly written, but the actual series will be better promise uwu 
> 
> love, sav


End file.
